Explosions : Knock Out
by junmeanssi
Summary: "Kalau kau pikir jatuh ke lubang hitam adalah salah, lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang rela menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri untuk jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut?" - EXO fanfictions. EXO pornstar! AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Junmeanssi proudly presents **_

"_**Knock-Out"**_

_**Casts : pairings are still in secret, can't you just go with the flow?**_

'_**I am always looking for meaningful one night stands"**_

_**A/N : ide ini pasaran, mungkin. Bagi beberapa orang yang masih melihat Minseok dengan sebelah mata akhir akhir ini, kalian mungkin akan menyesal. **_

-xoxo-

"Kau yakin kau mau melakukannya? Ini benar benar ide yang buruk menurutku, dan resikonya besar." Junmyeon, lelaki berjas rapi yang duduk dengan angkuh sembari menghisap cerutunya nikmat, memandang pada lelaki di depannya yang terlihat sangat tenang. Ruangan yang ditempati kedua orang ini hanyalah ruangan kerja biasa, namun sedikit gelap dan penuh dengan roll film yang tergulung kasar dan tak beraturan. Belum lagi beberapa stand kamera yang menjulang, lemari yang berdebu, meja lusuh dengan berbagai dokumen rapi diatasnya yang merupakan tempat Junmyeon menumpukan dagu pada tangannya sembari merokok dengan nikmat.

Menghela nafas cerutunya pelan, Junmyeon masih memandang lelaki yang duduk di depannya ini. Baru kali ini ada yang bersedia bekerja padanya. Pekerjaan yang dilakoni ini tidak bisa dikerjakan oleh sembarang orang, mengingat resiko yang harus dipikul. Mengingat masa depan yang harus dikorbankan, dan mengingat biaya yang digunakan tidak akan sedikit.

Lelaki di depannya ini bernama Kim Minseok. Dia datang dengan biodata tentang dirinya dan beberapa lembar foto. Warna rambutnya dicat pirang dengan _shading_ di kanan kiri sisi kepalanya. Rambut bagian atasnya dibiarkan memanjang dan disisir kebelakang.

_Seksi._

Kacamata hitam yang benar benar semakin menguatkan Junmyeon bahwa lelaki yang datang padanya ini tidak main main dengan niatnya.

Junmyeon tidak habis pikir, seharusnya Minseok ini bisa mencari pekerjaan yang jauh lebih layak. Menjadi pegawai kantoran misalnya, sungguh, tempat itu sangat ideal bagi Minseok. Tampang Minseok bahkan jauh dari kata biasa saja, jujur saja Junmyeon sempat teralihkan pikirannya hanya karena memandang Minseok terlalu lama. Ini benar benar sebuah kejutan, ditambah lagi Minseok ternyata berasal dari golongan orang kaya. Ayahnya seorang _businessman _super sibuk, dan Ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Ayahnya tidak mau peduli pada Minseok,mengingat rutinitas pekerjaan dan bersikap acuh pada kegiatan anaknya. Junmyeon berani bersumpah dia yakin jam tangan _rolex_ berlapis emas yang dipakai Minseok saat ini adalah _limited edition_ yang hanya dibuat 5 buah di dunia.

"Ini memang yang pertama untukku" Minseok, lelaki yang diajak bicara oleh Junmyeon ini malah menyunggingkan senyum, " Tapi aku yakin aku tidak salah mengambil langkah." Minseok menjawabnya dengan lancar dan lugas. Tanpa keragu raguan sama sekali.

Dahi Junmyeon berkerut, alisnya bertaut heran. "Kau bahkan orang kaya, kenapa kau memilih pekerjaan seperti ini? Pekerjaan ini kotor, kau tahu dengan sangat jelas kan?" tanyanya.

"Ah, bagaimana ya menjawabnya." Minseok sedikit bersandar ke belakang kursinya, memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantong celana _skinny jeansnya_, menatap kearah jendela dengan pandangan sedikit sendu. "Aku butuh pelampiasan."

"Pelampiasan?" selidik Junmyeon.

"Yah, kau tahu, aku baru saja putus dari kekasihku karena dia tidak lebih dari seseorang lelaki brengsek yang hanya mau bermain dengan yang lebih muda." Minseok setengah kesal, Junmyeon menangkap jelas dari nadanya. Patah hati, alasan klise namun dengan sejuta efek yang bisa dirasakan. Kalau orang sudah patah hati, biasanya mereka akan berubah, tanpa sadar mereka jauh lebih dingin, cenderung tertutup dan jarang berbicara. Junmyeon kenal persis orang orang seperti itu, karena anggota dan pekerjanya adalah yang memiliki nasib sama dengan Minseok.

Junmyeon tertawa pelan, "Wow, apakah dia termasuk _pedo_?"

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junmyeon, melepas kacamata dan menenggerkannya di tengah kerah kemeja ketat warna putihnya, "Sayangnya tidak, kekasih barunya hanya lebih muda 5 tahun."

"Dia gila." Jawab Junmyeon.

"Dan brengsek." Tambah Minseok.

"Jadi alasanmu melakukan pekerjaan ini hanya untuk memanas manasi dia, begitu?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

Minseok berdehem sekilas lalu melanjutkan jawabannya, "Dia memang suka menonton film porno. Bahkan dia pernah membatalkan kencan denganku hanya gara gara keinginannya yang menjijikkan itu."

"Tapi pekerjaan yang kau lakukan ini bahkan lebih menjijikkan, dan kau masih mau melakoninya. Kupikir kau sudah sinting."

Junmyeon melontarkan kembali kata kata pedasnya. Minseok sebenarnya punya daya jual yang sangat tinggi, dia sangat yakin itu, pelanggannya pasti akan puas, dan lebih lagi, mungkin mereka akan terlena pada Minseok. Namun Junmyeon masih belum yakin apakah lelaki _blonde_ di depannya ini siap, mengingat resiko dan semua akibat yang harus dijalani kedepannya.

Minseok menunduk lemah kebawah, "Aku memang sudah sinting, karena aku kehilangan siapa diriku."

Junmyeon tertegun. Mungkin inilah keputusan dan jawaban final dari Minseok. Dia mungkin boleh egois dan tetap mempertahankan daya innocent Minseok dan memintanya untuk bekerja di tempat lain, namun mengingat keinginan Minseok yang kuat seperti ini, Junmyeon tidak punya pilihan lain.

Cerutu yang tadi dihisapnya ditaruhnya dalam asbak, dan tangan Junmyeon meraih amplop hitam di depannya. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Junmyeon memasukkan biodata dan foto Minseok ke dalam sebuah amplop hitam dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja kerja lusuhnya itu lalu tersenyum simpul,

"Bekerja samalah denganku selama yang kau bisa, Kim Minseok."

-xoxo-

Minseok melirik lelaki blonde tinggi di depannya yang sedang memagut bibir seorang pria yang manis di pangkuannya. Iri? Tentu saja, orang yang patah hati tidak akan tahan jika melihat pasangan bermesraan di depannya. Apalagi _make out session_ yang ada di depan Minseok kali ini, sedikit menganggunya dalam membaca buku. Minseok yakin, 5 menit lagi akan terdengar desahan dan erangan yang muncul dari lelaki manis yang ada di pangkuan lelaki blonde tinggi yang lumayan kekar itu.

"K-Kris- aku ada _scene_ sebentar lagi bisakah kau berhenti-" suara desahan lelaki manis yang dipangku oleh lelaki kekar bernama Kris Wu itu berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan –yang Minseok yakini—adalah kekasih lelaki jangkung tersebut.

"Hm, tidak." Lidah Kris menyapu leher lelakinya dan menjilatinya, lalu kembali mencium pasangannya tepat di bibir dan memagutnya kasar.

"K-kris aku mohon—A-hng" Lelaki manis itu kehilangan hampir setengah tenaganya karena Kris, Minseok yakin dugaannya tepat. Dia tengah berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kekasihnya, namun percuma. Tangan Kris menahannya begitu erat. _Lelaki itu sepertinya lemah dan termasuk lamban, pantas saja gampang untuk dipermainkan, _batin Minseok.

"Kalau kau mau aku berhenti, kau harus bilang pada Chanyeol kalau ingin bermain satu _scene_ denganku, kalau tidak, kau akan kehilangan lagi milikmu malam ini, denganku." Tegas Kris. Tangannya mulai meraih tengkuk kekasihnya dan mencium kasar.

"T-tapi- A—ah Kris"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Wu Yixing."

Minseok cukup mual mendengar desahan lelaki yang dia dengar namanya Yixing itu, saat Kris, lelaki yang tengah memeluk Yixing malah menjilat nikmat leher putih dan mulus milik lelaki manis tersebut, sementara tangannya menumpu badan Yixing dan satunya menelusup nakal ke dalam bajunya. Yixing mendesah tertahan, posisinya mungkin saja begitu menggairahkan bagi Kris, namun tidak bagi Minseok.

Minseok merasa kepalanya berputar, pusing.

"_Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya lebih baik, bahkan desahanku jauh terdengar lebih merdu."_ Batinnya meremehkan.

Yixing dan Kris tidak berhenti, sampai ada suara pintu dibuka dan ditambah suara berat yang menginterupsi mereka bertiga, termasuk Minseok yang sedang membaca buku.

"Kris, hanya satu _scene_. Satu _scene_ sudah cukup kan? Mereka tidak akan bermain lebih dari itu, itupun hanya dua menit, aku berjanji padamu, skrip yang akan dikerjakan selanjutnya akan memasangkan dirimu dengan Yixing. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik? Aku jengah bertengkar denganmu gara gara partner Yixing setiap hari." Lelaki yang bersuara itu adalah Park Chanyeol, cameramen handal yang memang dikhususkan untuk melakukan _take_ gambar untuk setiap video yang dilakoni. Chanyeol memiliki temperamen yang sedikit buruk karena Kris Wu, salah satu aktornya yang memang sama sama susah mengontrol emosi untuk berkelahi, kalaupun mereka tidak sampai berkelahi, adu mulut tetap tidak bisa dihindarkan.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka kalau Yixing disentuh oleh pemain lain selain diriku, terutama Jongin." Sela Kris. Matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol, sementara tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Yixing.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Tapi Jongin sama hebatnya dengan dirimu, dia aktor yang luar biasa diatas ranjang, seharusnya kau bersyukur aku pasangkan dia dengan Yixing, dengan begitu nilai jual Yixing akan bertambah, kau mengerti maksudku bukan?" tawarnya sekali lagi.

"Brengsek, kekasihku hanya boleh bersama denganku." Kris menggeram marah dan membuat Yixing sedikit bergidik takut.

Chanyeol berdehem dan menjawab dengan tegas jawaban Kris. "Kris, ini perintah dari Junmyeon hyung, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Kris terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan memandang Yixing. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain, ini perintah atasan, dan yang kau bisa lakukan hanya melakoninya. Gaji yang besar mungkin sepadan untuk pekerjaan kotor yang dilakoninya , tapi akankah hatinya akan sanggup menerimanya? Semua orang mungikin berpikir pekerjaan hina ini melanggar norma dan etika, bahkan undang undang.

Namun alasan mereka melakukan ini hanya tak lebih dari alasan simple yang begitu mengetuk hati, _"Memangnya orang orang besar diatas pemerintahan mereka peduli dengan nasib mereka yang kecil? Mereka rasa jawabannya tidak."_

Perbedaan menyakitkan, Minseok menyadari hal itu, mengingat semua yang bekerja disini hampir semuanya berasal dari golongan yang tidak mampu, memiliki masa lalu dan sakit hati mendalam, sakit hati seperti Minseok, tuntutan ekonomi, dan yang lainnya.

Kris akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol membawa Yixing untuk take kedua make out session bersama Jongin di studio atas lantai tiga. Kris frustasi dan Minseok melihatnya begitu terpuruk. Begitu kecewanya Kris, begitu marahnya Kris, dan begitu sedihnya Kris, semuanya tergambar jelas lewat raut wajah lelaki blonde yang tinggi tersebut.

Minseok pun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Jangan seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup."

Kris mendongak dan menatap Minseok tajam. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Anak baru?"

Minseok tertawa pelan, masih memasang senyum meremehkan dan mengintimidasi, " Aku memang anak baru, tapi maaf saja aku tidak seperti anak baru yang kau pikirkan,tuan." Jawabnya sarkastik.

Minseok menutup buku bacaannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel kecilnya, lalu bersiap beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Kau lupa pada keberadaanku dan malah keasyikan bercumbu dengan kekasihmu, kau pikir aku patung? Pandanglah sedikit sekitarmu, jangan terlalu acuh." Minseok memakai tas ranselnya dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya, menyibakkannya kebelakang.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kris penuh penekanan pada kata urusan dalam ucapannya. Minseok hanya menatap remeh pria tinggi di depannya yang sedang duduk dengan kondisi semrawut dan frustasi tersebut.

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi kau menganggu waktu membacaku.—" Minseok lalu menggulung lengan cardigan biru jeansnya lalu melanjutkan jawabannya. "Aku paling benci kalau waktu membacaku diganggu, apalagi oleh orang dengan temperamen buruk sepertimu."

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, tidak, dia tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya untuk membanting orang yang ada di depannyasaat ini.

"Namaku Kim Minseok, kalau kau mau tahu." Minseok menyeringai dan meraih kenop pintu sebelum membukanya sedikit, dia berbalik dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seram tersenyum mengejek.

"Dan kalau kau mau marah, aku tidak akan segan segan untuk balik menghajarmu, Taekwondoku tidak main main." Jawab Minseok lagi. Tangan mungilnya lalu membuka kenop pintu dan melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Kris yang setengah mati menahan emosinya.

-xoxo-

Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa Minseok mau bergabungdengan Blue-Violet Enterprise, yang merupakan Entertainment khusus untuk menargetkan pemasaran _blue film,_ dan dvd kotor semacam itu. Minseok membutuhkan pelampiasan. Mungkin itulah yang ada dalam benak awalnya.

Setelah putus dari kekasih sialannya yang ternyata sudah dipacarinya selama 2 tahun, lalu menemukan bahwa ternyata kekasihnya selingkuh dengan pemuda yang lebih muda 5 tahun, Minseok merasa dunia sudah benar benar sinting. Minseok mengetahui mantan kekasihnya ternyata adalah penyuka _blue-film_ dan sebangsanya, belum lagi koleksinya yang menumpuk di box yang ia sengaja letakkan di kolong tempat tidurnya.

Namanya Xi Luhan. Mantan kekasihnya yang membuat Minseok kesal dan marah setengah mati, kalau mengingat perlakuannya. Ternyata benar, saat berpacaran hanya awalnya saja yang manis, kau tidak akan lagi menemukan kenangan manis saat usia hubunganmu sudah menua, bukannya sisi romantisme yang di dapat, namun justru emosi dan kekesalan tak berujung, perselingkuhan, cemburu berlebih—dan Minseok bisa gila karena memikirkan itu semua.

Belum lagi Luhan merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang memang sering dijadikan _ambassador _kampusnya, karena wajahnya yang _flower boy-ish,_ tampan dan cantik di saat yang sama. Minseok bahkan pangling dan tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang oh—sangat—sempurna semacam Luhan.

Minseok mengetahui kedok aneh Luhan yang suka menonton film biru, lalu mempraktekkannya di kamar mandi, bahkan pernah suatu waktu Luhan justru sedang _jacking—off _di depan laptopnya. Minseok tidak habis pikir, haruskah Luhan sefrontal itu?

Belum lagi Luhan mendesahkan nama orang lain. Nama yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungannya dan membuatnya harus putus dengan Luhan.

—**Oh Sehun**

"Baiklah, kau orang baru ya?" make-up artist yang saat ini menangani Minseok untuk berdandan, Byun Baekhyun, _freelance scriptwriter_ sekaligus _make up artist_ yang memang kebetulan suka bereksperimen soal make up.

Minseok hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Ya, aku baru diterima bekerja hari ini."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum lalu melirik bayangan Minseok di depan kaca, memoleskan blush on tipis berwarna _peach _di pipi Minseok, "Biasanya, Tuan Kim Junmyeon yang satu itu tidak menerima orang sembarangan, kurasa kau berbeda."

"Maksudnya?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Yang diterima disini, semua bintangnya adalah artis idola yang dibuang, atau tidak pernah popular kecuali dengan skandal, ada juga anak baru yang kesulitan dengan ekonomi dan bersedia dibayar mahal untuk per scene-nya dan ada juga yang memang ingin mencari pekerjaan baru serta hiburan." Baekhyun beralih mengoles pipi kiri dan pelipis Minseok dengan alas bedak tipis miliknya, lalu mematutnya dengan melihat bayangan Minseok di depan kaca.

"Begitu."

"Kurasa kau memiliki daya tarik dan nilai jual tinggi, makanya Junmyeon menerimamu dengan senang hati." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Lagipula, kami memang butuh bintang baru." Lanjutnya.

Minseok terdiam, membiarkan Baekhyun selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengoles wajahnya dengan make up tipis yang semakin menambah kesan seksi pada Minseok. Kalau Minseok bisa jadi bintang baru di tempat ini, bukan tidak mungkin Luhan akan segera sadar dan mengetahuinya. Dalam hati Minseok, dirinya sudah tidak sabar ingin mengerjai Luhan yang sudah mencampakkannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus melepaskan bajumu, aku akan mendandani seluruh tubuhmu." Lanjut Baekhyun sembari berjalan mengambil kotak make-upnya dan meninggalkan Minseok yang tersentak kaget.

**Make—up?**

**Seluruh tubuh?**

**-tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Junmeanssi proudly presents**_

"_**Explosions : Knock Out."**_

"_**You aren't the same like others and yet you keep comparing."**_

a/n : awalnya saya berencana membuat pairing Suho x Minseok, tetapi saya merasa kalau Minseok ke depannya nanti akan justru lebih mencolok daripada Suho.

-xoxo-

**Make—up seluruh tubuh?**

Yang benar saja, Minseok merasa dirinya mati kutu. Selama ini belom ada yang diijinkan untuk melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat proporsional, yang akan membuat pihak laki laki merasa minder dan perempuan merasa canggung. Minseok benar benar menjaga bentuk badan dan pola badannya sampai sejauh ini dan—sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan make up stylist yang ingin mendandani seluruh tubuhnya?

"Kenapa kau jadi pucat begitu? Aku kan tidak akan memperkosamu." gelak tawa Baekhyun terdengar, membawa satu set peralatan make up lengkap dengan blush on yang lumayan besar, bahkan ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada _blush on_ yang digunakan untuk memoles pipinya dan pelipisnya tadi.

Minseok meneguk ludahnya cemas.

_Dia pikir dia akan suka tempat ini._

"Ya ampun, jangan pucat begitu, ini hanya sesi make—up biasa, sungguh. Yang menyentuhmu kali ini hanya peralatan make-upku saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis ke arah Minseok yang memgang kancing _cardigan_nya gugup.

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju du—"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, menenteng _blush on_ berukuran besar ke arah cardigan Minseok, "Tidak usah ganti baju, buka saja bajumu, kau hanya perlu memakai dalamanmu, _Minseokkie_." Jawabnya.

Minseok awalnya menegang, namun bukankah ia sudah berjanji siap menerima resiko dan tuntutan untuk bekerja disini? Ayolah—ini hanya make up seluruh tubuh yang biasa dilakukan para aktor untuk menunjukkan penampilan –tubuh—terbaiknya, apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?

Akhirnya dengan berani Minseok melepas sepatu _sneaker _yang digunakannya, lalu membuka _cardigan _dan setelan lengkap dalamannya, _skinny jeans_nya pun ia lepas dengan cekatan lalu melipatnya dengan rapi, diletakkannya semua pakaiannya itu di kursi terdekat.

Sekarang Minseok hanya menggunakan dalaman dan menampilkan tubuh atletisnya, belum lagi lengannya yang berotot itu, sangat maskulin. Guratan di sekitar pinggang kebawah celana dalamnya benar benar membuat Baekhyun menahan nafas, _its such a turn on._

Tindik di telinga Minseok pun tidak dilepaskannya, Minseok memang anti melepas tindikkannya karena menurutnya sisi maskulin dari dirinya akan hilang. Baekhyun tak ambil pusing, lalu menyuruh Misneok merebahkan diri di salah satu tempat tidur yang memang khusus digunakan untuk _make—up_ seluruh tubuh.

Baekhyun memulai menyapukan kuas _blush—on_nya pada warna dasar kulit, yakni coklat muda, namun karena memang pada dasarnya kulit Misneok sudah berwarna sangat apik, Baekhyun tidak perlu susah susah mengoleskan _foundation_ banyak banyak pada aktor baru yang baru bekerja di tempatnya ini, ia pun tersenyum tipis lalu membubuhkan _make—upnya _pada daerah dada dan bahu Minseok.

"Bentuk dadamu bagus sekali, daripada milik Chanyeol." Ujarnya menimpali, tangan Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan polesannya sementara Minseok mengingat kembali nama yang dilontarkan make—up artistnya ini.

"Chanyeol? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Dia _cameraman_ yang bertugas disini, dia yang mengatur semua scenario dan tak jarang membantuku sedikit dalam menulis naskah, dia pria yang hebat." Jawab Baekhyun bangga, yah siapa juga yang tidak bangga kalau kekasihmu sendiri dibanggakan seperti ini.

"Yang tadi bertengkar dengan Kris dan errr—siapa itu namanya Yixing?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, meneruskan polesannya turun kebawah perut Minseok, dan membuat Minseok harus tahan dengan sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan dari sapuan telaten Baekhyun, "Iya, mereka memang suka cekcok disini, hampir setiap _scene_ yang berhubungan dengan Yixing, Kris pasti akan ikut andil juga. Beruntung saja Junmyeon hyung yang mengambil alih semua kebijakan yang ada untuk syuting disini, jadi Kris tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Dia sangat keras kepala ya." sahut Minseok pelan.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun, kedua alisnya bertatut.

"Ah—itu, Kris Wu."

Baekhyun berdesis, lalu mengoleskan sedikit _foundation_ pada lengan Minseok dengan rata. "Temperamental dan keras kepala, entahah, kenapa orang seperti Yixing mau mau saja berpacaran dengan orang seperti dia. Setahuku, Yixing orang yang berkecukupan namun sayang dia di keluarkan dari anggota keluarganya karena tersandung masalah hutang."

Alis Minseok bertatut mendengarnya, "Hutang?"

Baekhyun yang masih berkonsentrasi memoles bagian _collarbone_ Minseok yang memang belum rata sapuan make—upnya itu lalu bercerita, "Ya, Yixing dikeluarkan dari anggota keluarganya karena dia sudah membuat keluarganya berhutang pada yakuza sebesar 10 milyar, dan dia berhutang karena ingin membantu Kris, kekasihnya. Kris sendiri hanyalah seorang pengangguran yang tanpa sengaja menjadi penjahat, lalu menyelundupkan senjata illegal dan ketahuan, untuk menutup rapat seluruh para anak buahnya Kris harus mencari uang sebesar 5 milyar. Syukurlah kasusnya selesai karena saat itu pengadilan memvonis Kris hanyalah sebagai korban karena yang menjadi tersangka sebenarnya adalah anak buahnya sendiri. Yixing yang sudah terlanjur berhutang banyak saat itu ketahuan, dan diusir dari keluarganya. Beruntung dia bertemu dengan Junmyeon hyung yang ingin membangun sebuah usaha film dokumenter dengan mereka berdua sebagai aktornya, namun belum ada hasil yang baik dari penjualan film yang digarap mereka." Baekhyun bercerita panjang lebar, sementara Minseok terdiam, menyerapi dan menelaah setiap kejadian yang terjadi saat itu, terutama yang terjadi pada Kris dan Yixing.

Minseok berjengit saat Baekhyun akan menurunkan celana dalamnya, "H—Hei apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan memoles milikmu, Minseokkie. Milikmu tidak boleh terlihat loyo dan kurang segar." Jelas Baekhyun, tangannya masih berkutat dengan _foundation_ yang akan dilumurinya pada kepemilikan Minseok.

"T-tidak tadi kau bilang—"

"Ayolah, buka dalamanmu sekarang Minseokkie—" suara rengekan Baekhyun bahkan terdengar mengerikan bagi Minseok sekarang.

Pintu ruang make up tiba tiba terbuka, sosok lelaki masuk ke dalam dengan keadaan peluh disana sini, dan Minseok bersumpah dia melihat lelehan putih yang masih mengalir di kemejanya bagian bawahnya. Mungkin saja dia aktor yang baru saja selesai dengan scenenya, tapi dia bukan Kris atau Yixing, apakah dia Jongin yang disebutkan Chanyeol tadi?

"Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau bertindak asusila lagi?" tanya lelaki itu, ekor matanya melirik Minseok yang seketika itu juga mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu meletakkan semua peralatan makeupnya di meja terdekat yang ada disamping pintu, "Kau ini selalu datang tiba tiba, tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" Baekhyun merengut sebal. Ekor mata Baekhyun menangkap bercak yang timbul di baju lelaki tersebut lalu menyeringai.

"Aku rasa kau yang berbuat asusila di kantor, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya dan meraba di daerah sekitar kemeja bawahnya yang sedikit basah karena lelehan putih dan bercampur sedikit peluhnya disana sini, "Ap—tsk sial. Aku lupa membereskannya."

"Kau menjijikkan, bersihkan dulu dengan tisu basah, pikirlah dulu kalau mau melakukannya dengan Junmyeon hyung! Jangan dikantor, kau pikir ini club malam?" Baekhyun lalu merogoh sakunya mengambil seplastik tisu basah dan menyodorkannya pada lelaki tersebut, sementara Minseok masih memandangi keduanya dalam diam.

"Memangnya kau dan Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukannya? U-uh bohong sekali Byun Baek." jawab Kyungsoo sembari terkekeh lalu mengambil sehelai tisu dan membersihkan kemeja miliknya. Minseok lagi lagi hanya diam, namun dalam hatinya dia tergelak. Sudut bibir Minseok pun terangkat sedikit, menahan tawa.

"Hei Kyungsoo, sudah kubilang jangan berbicara di tempat umum mengenai hal itu! Payah! Kau bukan penjaga rahasia yang baik." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal. Dan Kyungsoo yang masih membersihkan bajunya malah terkekeh ringan.

Minseok diam diam tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun, Baekhyun ternyata bisa berubah dari yang awalnya manis menjadi beringas, dan itu artinya Minseok harus sedikit berhati hati padanya.

-xoxo-

Suasana kampus lumayan lengang, namun Luhan masih belum mau beringsut dari tempat duduknya, dia masih menunggu _download_ dari film biru yang ingin ditontonnya, dengan _The Dancing Thrones_* dan _Silver Hottie_* sebagai aktornya. Entah beberapa kali ponsel Luhan berdering, namun sama sekali tidak diindahkannya.

Luhan yang akhirnya jengah dengan panggilan telepon yang terus menerus tersebut dengan malas mengangkatnya, "Ada apa?"

"_Hyung, ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar, aku menunggumu hampir dua jam—"_

"Kalau kau lapar pulang saja tidak usah menungguku! Merepotkan sekali, kau pikir berapa umurmu? Kenapa kau harus selalu bersamaku?" Luhan menjawab si penelpon, Oh Sehun dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

Sementara Sehun di seberang telepon berusaha keras menahan emosinya untuk tidak menangis, _"Hyung, ayo kita pulang."_

"Tidak aku sibuk." Luhan menjawab dengan ketus, sembari memerhatikan sesekali layar laptopnya yang berisi waktu downloadnya.

_Yes, sebentar lagi_—batin Luhan senang.

"_Hyu—"_

"Dengar ya, anak kecil, aku pikir aku masih bisa memaklumi kelakuanmu yang selalu ikut bersamaku kemanapun aku pergi, aku bahkan sampai meninggalkan _Baozi_ demi kau. Kupikir aku mencintaimu, aku saja yang terlalu naif." Luhan menaikkan kakinya keatas meja, menyampirkan ransel bag-nya di sebelahnya.

"_Jangan katakan itu hyung aku mohon, bisakah kita pulang sekarang, aku benar benar lapar—"_ kali ini Sehun berbicara lagi di seberang, melirik kearah Luhan yang sedang anteng menjawab panggilan telepon darinya dari celah kecil pintu.

Ya, Sehun sudah berada di kampus Luhan untuk menunggu kekasihnya tersebut, namun Sehun bingung haruskah dia langsung masuk dan mengajak Luhan pulang, mengingat Luhan akan sangat marah kalau dia belum selesai menyelesaikan catatannya untuk mata kuliah hari ini. Sehun tahu jelas watak Luhan yang seperti itu hanya mengalah, lalu memilih menunggu. Sehun tidak sendirian, dia ditemani seorang pria yang sudah seperti _bodyguard_nya sendiri. Memang bukan _bodyguard,_ namun dia dan Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak lama.

Pria ini sangat tampan, rambutnya dicat silver namun tidak terlalu menyala, badannya tegap, kontur wajahnya lumayan tegas dan saat ini dia diam berdiri di dinding menunggu Sehun selesai dengan teleponnya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang! _File_ku belum sepenuhnya selesai ku _download_! Sudahlah! Aku sudah muak berhubungan dengan anak kecil sepertimu, Sehun!" Luhan membentaknya dengan keras, Sehun yang memang sedari tadi diluar kelas Luhan tentu saja mendengarnya, Sehun jujur saja lelah mempertahankan Luhan, tetapi dia sendiri tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Lelaki yang bersama Sehun itu melepas kacamata berlapis lensa biru yang dimilikinya, lalu mengalungkannya pada t-shirtnya, beralih dengan iba menatap Sehun.

"_Hyung, aku mohon—"_

"Kita selesai Sehun, jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi."

_Pip._

Suara telepon diputus.

Sehun seakan tidak bisa bergerak, dia hanya melihat Luhan yang masih bertopang dagu memainkan laptopnya. Pandangannya mengabur karena air matanya sendiri. Jujur, Sehun sudah lama mempertahankan dan bertahan dengan sikap Luhan yang seenaknya seperti ini.

Lelaki yang bersama Sehun itu mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya erat, merengkuhnya dalam, sementara Sehun terisak pelan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada jaket kulit orang yang dipeluknya tersebut.

"_**A-antarkan aku pulang, Jongin"**_

**tbc.**

_The Dancing Thrones*_ = Nama samaran untuk Yixing dalam film.

_Silver Hottie*_ = Nama samara untuk Jongin dalam film.

(Nama samaran ini berlaku bagi mereka yang berakting di film biru tersebut, setiap orang memiliki nama samaran yang berbeda)


End file.
